


Plenty of Time

by VividlyLost



Series: More Than My Programming [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Indulgent As Fuck, Smut, Who said long car rides had to be boring?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividlyLost/pseuds/VividlyLost
Summary: You and Connor are settled in for a very long drive to your friend's wedding.  Good thing the car is automated.





	Plenty of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if i was going to write dbh smut, but i was on a long car ride recently and so here we are.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.
> 
> And shout out to my friend and beta reader, [VampireZelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireZelda)

Thirteen hours.  You were faced with a thirteen hour long drive.  You and Connor were barely halfway into the long drive out to your friend's wedding. They had chosen a venue far enough from any airport that just taking an automated car was easier.  At least you could sleep for most of it, and you did, for a few hours. After a brief stop so you could stretch and relieve yourself the two of you resumed the drive.

 

Connor had teased you upon waking, asking if you had slept enough yet.  You replied with no, and he had rolled his eyes with a smile. 

 

Currently you were sitting on the backseat, stretching your legs out and staring out of the window.  Your phone was hooked up to the car's stereo and Connor was sitting on the seat beside you, your legs in his lap.

 

You were in a bit of a daze watching the scenery zoom by until the dips in the road increased and the speed of the car had you jostling in your seat.  Connor's fingers tightened on your calves when you adjusted to compensate for the rougher terrain. 

 

You never really knew why some things could tip your mood from decent to mildly horny.  This time though you firmly blamed the slight need you were feeling from the way you were jostling in your seat and your shorts riding up just enough to distract you.  You kept your face neutral and pointed towards the window. This was fine, honestly it would pass in time as you were well aware.

 

Your eyes widened, warmth spreading a little more.  Connor's hand had slid up your thigh, fingers brushing the edge of your shorts.  The shorts were only mid thigh when they weren't riding up, but they were and his hand was leaving a warm, tingling trail on your skin.  You really weren't sure if this was a coincidence or not, but you really hoped it wasn't. 

 

You kept your breathing even and tilted your head a little, looking up at the clouds outside the vehicle.  The car took a hard dip and your hands shot out to grip the the door to steady yourself. Connor chuckled beside you, laughing harder when you stuck your tongue out at him. You were trying very hard to ignore the way his hand moved farther up your leg.  You couldn't, and his smug smile told you that his actions were no coincidence.

 

You shifted on the seat, excitement running through you.  He'd scanned you, and you weren't sure when. It was when he’d noticed a flash of discomfort on your face when the road got rough.  He just wanted to tease you. Truly, that was how this had started and he would swear that up and down all day.

 

“Problem?” he asked, trailing his fingers over your increasingly sensitive skin, Noting the way you swallowed, eyes flicking from his hand to his eyes.

 

“Thirteen hours alone in a car with you?  Hmm...well I do have one,” you said. Your lips quirked up a little when he took the bait and shifted your legs to pull you closer.  His hand moved decisively between your legs, pressing against you just enough to make you huff out a breath.

 

“I certainly hope it's one I can help you with.”  You nodded eagerly at his words, shifting closer, grinding against his hand in answer.  His grin widened when he leaned forward, capturing your lips with his own. When you broke away for air he had slid his hand up the leg of your shorts to rub you through your dampening underwear.  “I take that as a yes?” he asked smugly.

 

“Yes please,” you said.  “But...uh….” you looked out the back window at the cars behind your own and back at Connor.  His free hand moved to rest upon the door beside him, his artificial skin fading away. He never once looked away from you and moments later you heard “Window Tint On. Vehicle Surveillance Interrupted.”  He didn't look away when that hand came back and undid your shorts with blinding speed, he removed his hand from within your pants, much to you dismay, to assist. You lifted your hips so he could remove your shorts and as soon as you were free he pulled you onto his lap.

 

“Anymore buts?” he asked, squeezing your own when he said that.  You shook your head, giggling at that. “Good.” He pulled you down to kiss him, hand returning to stroke you through your underwear.

 

Within minutes you were moaning with your lips pressed to the side of his head, his own sucking a mark into your shoulder and his fingers curling within you, stroking the spot that always turned you into an absolute mess.  

 

“Connor - ah Connor hold on a second,” you said, threading your fingers through his hair to pull his face back up to look at you.

 

“Something wrong?” he asked, shifting your underwear further and bringing the heel of his palm to rub against your clit.  You bit your lip at that, struggling to keep your head even while your legs tensed.

 

“I'm close I'm going to -"

 

“Cum? Good,” he purred. He kissed the corner of your mouth and worked you over the edge before you could protest.  Not like you wanted to really, not when he had you crying out, digging your fingers into his skin while you rode out your orgasm on his hand.  You were left to regain your breath, shivering at the overstimulation of his continuing, yet gentle massage of your clit having pulled his fingers from within you.

 

You pushed yourself off of Connor, forcing him to remove his hand entirely and looked at him.  He was a right mess despite the lust filled smirk playing over his lips. His hair was far from its perfect style and his t-shirt was wrinkled and pushed half up his stomach.  Without breaking eye contact as you kneeled on the floor in front of him he put his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean, then winked when you narrowed your eyes and made your usual “that's gross" expression.  

 

Oh you were going to kiss that smirk right off his face.

 

You pushed yourself up pulling his shirt up quickly before he could move and stripped him of it.  

 

“Well now that's hardly fair,” he said, “your shirt remains on.” Soft laughter left him when you swatted his hands away from the article of clothing in question.

 

“Good point, but by that logic I should go ahead and remove your pants while I'm at it,” you stated.  You dodged his hands trying to grab your own when they moved to his jeans. “Noooo, don't you dare!” You were laughing, pushing his hands away futilely.  

 

“And if I do?” he challenged grabbing your wrists in one of his hands, exerting just enough strength to keep you trapped.  You tugged against him, face screwing up with determination and eyes alight with mirth. He pulled you close, kissing you quickly. He thought you looked adorable, his smile softening at the thought.

 

In that moment he forgot himself just enough for you to catch him off guard and pull one of your hands free with a triumphant “aha!”  The force it took you to pull your hand free sent you back on your ass on the floor of the car.

 

“Oof!” Your breath blew out of you.  Connor was laughing again, pulling you back up gently, still holding onto your other wrist.

 

“There isn't anywhere for you to go,” he teased.  He reached for your other hand again and you turned to avoid it, determined as you always were when the two of you horsed around to come out on top.  You never did, but that was the fun of it in your opinion; these moments with Connor. Unfortunately for you though, turning to avoid his other hand resulted in pulling the one holding your captured hand around you trapping you against his chest with your back to him.

 

“Shit!” you exclaimed trying to rectify the situation, laughing and unable to move.  “Let me go!” Connor pressed a kiss to the side of your head.

 

“I don't think I will,” he joked, holding you closer when you squirmed, moving his lips to your ear.  “Ever,” he whispered, voice soft and full of love. Your heart missed a beat and your laughter quieted, but you weren't one to just give up no matter how warm and fuzzy Connor made you feel, and he was good at that.  Out of nowhere he could switch from teasing to heart melting statements.

 

You tilted your head down and sunk your teeth into his arm, trying to get him to let go of you.  Your free hand moving to pry at his fingers. He started suddenly and nearly snorted.

 

“Are you biting me?” he asked incredulously.  You bit down a little harder, teeth pushing against the plastic beneath.  “You know that doesn't hurt me.” He shifted to look at you and your eyes grinned up at him.  It didn't hurt him, no, but it was uncomfortable and you know from prior conversations that his interface would put up a warning he found annoying.  Connor shook his arm a little and still you held on. “Just remember you started this,” he warned with a smirk and then you were off of the ground and sideways on his lap.  

 

The movement was nearly enough to force you to let go.  His teeth pressing into the ticklish spot of your neck did though, and had you squealing and squirming harder.

 

“No ho ho  - Connor stop! It tickles!! Aaahahahaha pleeeaaaseeee!”  Your efforts to free yourself doubled as did your laughter and expletives.  Thankfully he pulled back, chuckling, and you breathed a sigh of relief. Which didn't last long as you quickly found yourself being lifted again and dropped onto the seat beside him making you squeak.  The next thing you knew Connor had lifted your right leg and was biting and nibbling on the inside of your thigh.

 

“STOHAAWP CONNOR-" you squealed and pushed at his head, wiggling as hard as you could in an attempt for freedom.  He laughed, holding you still and continued his assault up your leg. You were too busy trying to survive being tickled to immediately notice when his bites turned to gentle kisses.  You did notice however when his fingers hooked around your underwear and tugged it down and off your legs. 

 

“What are you doing?” you asked, breath hitching when he raised an eyebrow at you, slid off of the back seat, and pulled you closer.  His lips returned to your body, this time brushing against your abdomen so gentle it almost tickled and only served to make you shiver.  A soft laugh escaped you when you felt his lips curl up into a smile against your skin.

 

Connor's mouth travelled lower sending desire through your core.  His hands pushed your thighs apart, fingers digging into your skin slightly.  You were going to comment about how messy you were from before, but his tongue had those words dying in your throat.  Your mouth opened wordlessly as his tongue swiped up from your core to your clit. A low laugh rumbled through him, the vibrations making you bite your lip.  

 

Connor's eyes lifted to meet yours and he began teasing your sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue.  A blush spread over your face at the pleased look of hunger in his eyes. His tongue circled your clit again and again before slipping down to tease your entrance, sliding inside and drawing a moan from you before moving back and repeating the process.

 

Your thighs, held still by his hands began to tremble and your breath was beginning to quicken.  Before you could lose your will you pushed his head away and threw your shirt and bra to the ground.  The car bounced over a dip in the road when you were sliding off of the seat nearly losing your balance in the process.  Connor chuckled and caught you, pulling you close and kissing you, hands smoothing over your back and waist.

 

“Careful,” he teased.  

 

“Being careful is the farthest thing from my mind right now,” you said, voice low.  You palmed him through his pants and smirked when he sucked in a breath. “These are still in the way.”  You squeezed him, emphasizing your point. For a brief moment his fingers pressed hard into your back.

 

“Now that  _ is _ a problem,” he breathed.  You smiled against his lips and moved your hands up to undo his pants.  You pulled back long enough for him to remove them and then straddled his lap again. Taking him in hand below you sent a hot wave through your body, his lips and hands at your breasts only making it worse.  You lowered yourself enough to tease him, only allowing the tip of his cock to brush against you. 

 

You moaned softly, relishing his warmth and gave up teasing nearly as soon as you had started.  His hands moved to your hips and his lips to your neck as you took him in slowly. Connor groaned, his breath hot against your skin.  The car bounced again, forcing you down the rest of the way hard. Your yelp of surprise melted into a moan as you quickly adjusted, Connor's ministrations prior leaving you more than prepared for this.

 

“Are you ok?” he asked.  His eyes were dilated, but his brow was drawn in concern.  You kissed him, slow and deep, lifting up from his lap slowly.

 

“Perfect,” you said, before sliding back down to sheath him completely.  He grinned against your lips and tightened his hold on your hips.

 

He guided you gently, lifting you up and then lowering you back down, allowing you to dictate the pace and force.  You went slow at first, relishing the feeling of him filling you over and over. Each bump the car took forced you down hard, spiking your pleasure each time.

 

Gradually you began to pick up speed, rolling your hips as you did so.  Connor's hips snapped up suddenly and you moaned needily.

 

“ _ fuck _ " you groaned and he did it again.  You took the hint and began a much faster and harder pace than you had previously.  The new pace, though, had you fast approaching climax; your moans became broken and hungry.  “Connor…” 

 

He pressed his face into the crook of your neck, lips and teeth scraping against your skin with his labored breathing making you shiver with need, your fingers digging hard into his back.  His hips were meeting yours, his cock hitting that spot inside that cleared your mind and made you see stars. When you came it hit you like an avalanche, there was no stopping it. You cried out, clinging to Connor, your legs too weak to continue.  He continued to thrust up into you, milking you of your orgasm and coming himself soon after.

 

When he stilled he chuckled against your skin, nuzzling your neck.  You sighed and let your eyes close in satisfaction.

 

Until the realization hit you that you both were naked in a car...that wasn't yours….and had definitely made a mess.

 

“Heh,” you laughed.

 

“What?”

 

“At least we have plenty of time to clean up?”  You turned your head to check the clock on the dash.  Oh yeah, you had plenty of time. 


End file.
